Costumbres
by Yuuki-Sno
Summary: Serie de cortas historias en las que Sesshoumaru y Rin se verán envueltos en diferentes situaciones y anécdotas que poco a poco irán forjando una relación entre ambos.
1. Chapter 1

Costumbres.

Las canciones improvisadas e infantiles que Rin solía cantar eran cosa de cada día, así mismo lo eran las tontas preguntas que realizaba a su lacayo y que éste le contestara groseramente para después obtener como recompensa una piedra en la cabeza o una mirada de esas que te entierran a mil metros bajo tierra de parte del gran demonio blanco. Lo que salía totalmente de lo normal, era que la muchacha de ya quince años permaneciera en silencio durante más de una hora, que no cuestionara cosas sin sentido y que no retara a cualquier idiotez a Jaken, pero lo más extraño de todo era la ausencia de su sonrisa siendo reemplazada por una mueca de aflicción.

Sesshoumaru sabía a qué se debía, sucedía cada mes, aunque usualmente la muchacha podía actuar con normalidad e ir corriendo como si nada por ahí, en vez de estar prácticamente tirada sobre Ah-Un.

Aún sabiendo la causa de su aflicción, sabía que no podía hacer mucho en las cosas que incumben sólo a mujeres, como lo era aquello del "periodo" y los cólicos por los que la joven atravesaba actualmente.

La tarde comenzaba a caer lenta y sin apuro, dando paso a una brisa fría que sólo conseguía aumentar el dolor en el vientre de Rin que únicamente vestía un lujoso kimono que su Amo le había regalado hace poco. La joven de largos cabellos negros descansaba de espalda sobre el lomo del dragón de dos cabezas, con ambas manos sobre su vientre en un intento de enviar calor a aquella zona; con la mirada en el cielo y la mente en el dolor no se percató de las cosas que decía Jaken para molestarla, ni tampoco de cuando su lord le había enviado al fin del mundo a buscar sabrá Dios qué cosa para tener la tarde y si tenía suerte, la noche con ella, a solas.

Pasó tiempo antes de que Sesshoumaru tomase la iniciativa de hablar, tiempo en el que había dirigido al dragón hacia el lugar donde pasarían la noche.

—Rin, llegamos.

Declaró el demonio perro, extendiendo su mano a la muchacha para que bajara del animal. Rin tardó unos instantes en tomarla y unos segundos más en bajar, había dudado en hacerlo porque caminar aumentaba el dolor y tocar el ya frío césped con sus pies desnudos era peor, por suerte el peli plata se dio cuenta de su preocupación y deslizó ambas manos tras su cuerpo, una por su espalda y otra tras sus rodillas.

—¡S-sesshoumaru-sama…!

Exclamó a la avergonzada joven tan poco acostumbraba a ese tipo de tacto, pero por demás encantada con el mismo, al punto que su rostro un tanto pálido cambiara rápidamente a una tonalidad rojiza que se concentraba mayormente en sus mejillas, eso hasta que una nueva punzada de dolor le hiciese recuperar aquella mueca que tanto molestaba ver al demonio.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Inquirió en el tono monótono que le caracterizaba mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia un gran árbol que haría de cama para él en aquella noche. La niña, volvió a sonrojarse ante la cuestión, más bien ante la respuesta que aunque sincera, podía prestarse para malos entendidos.

—Calor…

Había dicho ella, apartando inmediatamente la mirada de su Amo, lo que menos deseaba era que pensara que estaba insinuándole cosas con un segundo doble sentido, pero el demonio ni si quiera se detuvo a meditar en los distintos significados que podía tener aquella palabra, la seguridad y salud de su protegida estaban primero, y si calor era lo que necesitaba, iba a dárselo al instante.

El silencio que se prolongó durante la corta caminata hasta el árbol sólo puso más nerviosa a Rin de lo que ya estaba, provocando además que se arrepintiera de haber respondido con tanta franqueza a la pregunta de Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos o realizar algún intento de reparar lo que dijo, pues de pronto se vio sentada en el regazo del demonio y sin posibilidades de huir de ahí. Al ser pequeña (a pesar de haber crecido unos centímetros seguía siendo condenadamente más baja que Sesshoumaru) tenía la ventaja de quedar completamente sobre el cuerpo de la masculina figura, apoyando su costado cómodamente en el torso ajeno. Fue entonces cuando recién se percató de la ausencia del demonio verde que siempre los acompañaba, sino, ya habría alegado que Rin no era para nada digna de estar sobre el regazo de su Amo bonito u otras idioteces que nadie se tomaba el tiempo de escuchar. El peli plata cubrió completamente con su estola a la muchacha y además posó una de sus manos sobre su vientre, buscando transmitirle calor.

Debido a aquella última acción un efímero pensamiento que acarreaba muchas cosas cruzó por su mente: cachorros. Herederos. Hijos. Con Rin. Su protegida, que no seguía siéndolo sólo por la caridad casi inexistente de Sesshoumaru, quien ya poseía la edad suficiente para darle un crío, o dos.

Tan rápido como llegó procuró eliminar aquel pensamiento de su mente. Sabía perfectamente que si proponía aquello a Rin, ella no dudaría en decir que sí, pero lo que menos deseaba era que luego lamentara haberse involucrado a tal punto con alguien como él y fuese infeliz por el resto de su vida. Sí, en pocas palabras Sesshoumaru era capaz de dejar ir a Rin con un humano si eso significaba su felicidad, pero también era capaz de descuartizar de la forma más cruel posible al maldito si se atrevía a hacerle derramar una sola lágrima. De sólo imaginarlo a Sesshoumaru le hervía la sangre. Sin duda alguna no dejaría que Rin se marchara tan fácil de su lado.

—Sesshoumaru-sama. — Llamó, sin levantar la cabeza del lugar que ocupaba en su pecho.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo quedarme hasta que muera con usted y Jaken-sama?

La niña, como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos que asaltaban la mente del gran demonio o más bien como si los compartiera, quiso obtener una aprobación para poder pasar el resto de su vida como humana junto a su amo, a quien tanto admiraba y debía por lo acontecido hace años atrás.

Si Rin no hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados y el rostro apoyado en el pecho del demonio perro, se hubiese dado cuenta de que su rostro siempre serio había cambiado de expresión durante un corto segundo, de que sus labios habían adoptado una que reflejaba cierta emoción mínima y reducida en respuesta a la pregunta de su protegida, pero Rin tendría muchas otras oportunidades para ver aquel gesto tan similar a una sonrisa.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo. —Respondió, cerrando los ojos al adoptar una posición más cómoda y relajada.—_Ya veremos si Jaken merece quedarse también. _

Como si el inocente pensamiento de Sesshoumaru hubiese invocado a Jaken, el susodicho apareció de entre los arbustos con una planta que el gran demonio le había enviado a buscar. No esperaba que lo consiguiera tan rápido.

—¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Aquí está, aunque me llevó mucho trabajo conseguirla, pude obtener la planta que dese…—

De pronto, por alguna razón completamente ajena a él, Jaken se calló, dejó de hablar y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Abrió un ojo para ver qué había sucedido con su lacayo y a unos metros de él vio una piedra de un tamaño considerable, luego dirigió su mirada a Rin.

—Jaken-sama a veces es como una patada en el estómago.

La niña ya no era una cría inocente y al parecer compartía el deseo de Sesshoumaru de pasar un tiempo a solas, además acababa de adquirir una de las costumbres del peli plata.

—Hn.

Fue todo lo que acotó el demonio antes rodear con su otra mano su cintura.


	2. Viejas costumbres de Rin

_**Los personajes que a continuación aparecen no son de mi autoría, sino de Rumiko-san, sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía.**_

Viejas costumbres de Rin.

Rin podía tener quince años, podía ser apta para tener crías (no cualquier crías, sino las del Gran Sesshoumaru) y podía tener el cuerpo de una mujer madura, pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma cría inocente y tonta que era años atrás, la que cree todo sin dudar una sola palabra de lo que le dicen, o lo que por metiche logra escuchar.

Sí, aquella era la única explicación que Sesshoumaru podía encontrar para que Rin creyera que era gay ¡Gay! ¿Cómo sino alguien se atrevería a imaginar tal cosa sobre su persona? Definitivamente, sino fuese precisamente ella quien creía aquella idiotez, ya estaría muerta, y más que eso.

Rin, por otra parte, lo consideraba como algo totalmente normal, el que su Amo se fijara en un muchacho como Kohaku, después de todo era un buen chico, y aunque tenía el vago recuerdo de haber creído alguna vez que Sesshoumaru sentía algo por aquella bella demonio que controlaba el viento, bien podía haber sido sólo una equivocación de ella, pero aún así era una excelente explicación del por qué no estaba con ninguna mujer. Por eso no comprendía del todo la mirada enojada y reprochadora que el Lord tenía sobre su persona, ¿Tal vez no estaba listo para admitirlo aún?

—Sesshoumaru-sama, no es necesario que lo oculte, yo voy a seguirle aún si le gusta Kohaku-kun.

La pobre muchacha en un intento de arreglar su anterior cuestionamiento sólo terminó consiguiendo que el Gran demonio blanco frunciese más el entrecejo y apretara sus labios hasta casi formar una fina línea con ellos. Por primera vez desde que conocía a esa niña tenía ganas de gritarle, pero teniendo en cuenta el tema tratado y que ya era de noche, no era nada conveniente despertar a su escandaloso lacayo y mucho menos al que provocó toda aquella confusión, Kohaku.

De pronto Sesshoumaru se puso de pie tan abruptamente que causo un respingo en Rin, quien le observaba desde abajo junto a la casi extinta fogata. Bastó que el peli plata caminase un par de metros para que ella comprendiese que debía seguirlo. ¿Quizás sí se molestó en serio? Ahora estaba un poco preocupada.

La joven de oscuros cabellos se detuvo a casi un metro de distancia del ojidorado, quien le daba la espalda mientras buscaba la mejor forma de explicar a su protegida que él no era de _esos._

De sólo pensarlo sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Sin duda alguna Rin estaría enterada de todas las contradicciones que surgían en él si el peliplata fuese ligeramente más expresivo que una roca.

—Sesshoumaru-sama… — Llamó ahora sumamente preocupada la joven de ojos chocolate.

El majestuoso demonio se volteó y recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba hasta poder posar sus finos y largos dedos en el mentón de ella, alzándolo, provocando un choque abrupto choque entre el chocolate y el oro. Durante medio segundo ella vio un destello de preocupación frustrada en los ojos de él, y reflexionó, porque quizás antes de sacar apresuradas conclusiones debía esperar paciente a obtener más pruebas de la supuesta homosexualidad de su Amo.

A aquel masculino hombre pocas cosas le preocupaban de verdad, cosas como proteger sus territorios y a la mujer en frente de él eran sus prioridades, hasta que Rin salió con aquella idiotez de que era un jodido homosexual, pedófilo por demás. Ahora lo de mayor importancia en su vida era aclararle a la cría que era bien hombrecito tal y como le habría esperado su padre.

Entre su desesperación interna (por dentro prácticamente gritaba al no hallar una forma adecuada de comunicar sus palabras) y la intensa mirada que le dedicaba la pelinegra, Sesshoumaru, producto de un impulso que no se detuvo a meditar, se acercó con lentitud y completa calma al rosto de ella, hasta ser capaces de sentir la respiración del contrario. Para Rin era imposible descifrar que estaba pensando aquel de rostro impasible, que no reflejaba ni la más mínima emoción y si lo hacía, no duraba más de medio segundo el cambio en su rostro, haciéndolo imposible de comprender del todo, ¡Si hasta una flor era sumamente más fácil de leer que él!

Sesshoumaru aprovechó aquella cercanía para observar detenidamente las facciones de su protegida, aquel rostro que aún poseía aquel dejo infantil al que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver cuando ella era una niña, por ejemplo aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y llenas de vida, o esos ojos deslumbrantes y alegres, que ahora le parecían nerviosos e impacientes. El demonio perro se tomó el tiempo que deseó para admirar la belleza de aquella fémina antes de tomar posesión de aquellos labios que tan suaves lucían y cuyo sabor, según Sesshoumaru, era muy similar al del melocotón. Degustó aquellas carnosidades parsimoniosamente, tomándose su debido tiempo entre el labio superior e inferior de la niña, que aunque completamente estupefacta intentaba imitar los movimientos que sentía recibir de una forma bastante más torpe. Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba.

Los dedos de Rin se enredaron más aún en el propio cabello, con el que había estado jugando nerviosamente antes de aquella inesperada cercanía con el Lord del Oeste, mientras que sus párpados cayeron con suavidad sobre sus ojos, como señal de estar completa y absolutamente centrada en el hombre que continuaba besándole con aquella calma tan característica en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Fue el mismo Sesshoumaru quien se retiró de aquel cálido lugar por iniciativa propia, volviendo así a recuperar la estatura que había perdido al inclinarse hacia ella. Su mano se retiró del lugar que ocupaba y casi de inmediato sus pasos se dirigieron a donde estaban durmiendo los otros; Jaken sobre una de las patas de Ah-un y Kohaku cerca de la fogata, en el césped.

—No soy gay.

—Pero… Kohaku-kun…

—Hablaba de ti.

Con la corta charlada que terminó por aclarar todas las confusiones de Rin, Sesshoumaru tomó lugar bajo un gran árbol cuyo tronco sirvió de perfecto apoyo para su espalda.

La pelinegra en tanto se quedó de pie, atónita, intentado comprender el tremendo malentendido que había formado en su cabeza. De pronto, al comprender lo que realmente había sucedido, se puso tan colorada como un tomate a causa de la vergüenza que le dio decirle tales cosas a su Amo y por la inesperada declaración que en realidad iba para ella.

Ocultó casi por completo su rostro con sus manos cuando comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde su Lord descansaba, tomando la decisión de sentarse junto a él a pesar de la vergüenza, después de todo le debía una gran disculpa.

—Mi Lord… —Comenzó cuando iba a disculparse, pero Sesshoumaru la calló con tan sólo una mirada, y de la misma forma, ella entendió que mejor guardaba silencio e intentaba dormir, apoyada en el árbol y en el hombro del peliplata.

Lo que realmente sucedió en aquella tarde, poco antes de que la noche cayera, fue que Kohaku había solicitado hablar a solas con en Gran demonio perro, buscando pedir la autorización del protector de Rin para iniciar una relación con la muchacha, quien llegó en el momento exacto en el que el exterminador había dicho "Me gusta" refiriéndose a ella, pero por supuesto que su morbosa mente lo transformó todo e interpretó aquella declaración como una de las tantas que sabía había recibido su Lord. Seguidamente ella sólo atinó a escapar avergonzada por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas y tan importantes como lo eran aquellas.

Y lo que nuevamente ignoraba la muchacha, es que Kohaku había presenciado toda la escena del beso entre ambos personajes, en silencio y resignado al saber que Sesshoumaru sí sabía que les estaba viendo desde unos cuantos metros más alla, quien sabe, quizás fue el mismo Kohaku quien le impulsó a besar a Rin para demostrar a quién pertenecía la muchacha.

Era obvio quién había ganado en aquella muda pelea.

Sesshoumaru siempre, siempre ganaba, mientras que Rin mantenía aquella costumbre de ser metiche y malentender absolutamente todo.

**Buenas a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta esta parte y gracias a la vez por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia.  
La verdad es que no tenía intenciones de continuar sacando capítulos a esta historia, pero como un par de personas lo solicitaron en los rvw recibidos (por los que agradezco muchísimo) me dije "¿Por qué no?" Así que he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia protagonizada por dos bellos personajes. **

**Como no quiero hacer abuso de esta sección, agradeceré de forma general a todos los rvw recibidos anteriormente, espero leerles de nuevo en este y otros capítulos. **

**Antes de despedirme, debo hacer la aclaración de que esta historia está terminada, es decir, los capítulos a continuación irán mostrando un avance en la relación de Sesshoumaru y Rin, sin embargo, todos tendrán un desenlace que bien podría ser el final de la historia, por su puesto me dignaré a avisar cuál será el último capítulo, pero quiero que sepan que si decido dejarlo hasta aquí, no quedará nada por revelar, o sea, será algo así como una serie de viñetas. **

**Eso es todo y muchas gracias otra vez. **

**Pd: No termina de agradarme el beso, pero de alguna forma no lo creo tan malo. **

**Yuuki.-**


	3. El perro gana

El día estaba nublado y hacía frío. Según Rin pronto llovería, y es que le daba la impresión de que las nubes grandes y grises estaban cargadas de agua que deseaban soltar lo antes posible, sin embargo, no se encontraba preocupada, pues sabía que su Lord encontraría un lugar a tiempo para protegerlos a ambos, y claro, también a Ah-un de la lluvia, ¡Oh! Y también al señor Jaken.

Y así fue, pocas horas antes de que anocheciera Sesshoumaru guió a Rin hacia un lugar perfecto para protegerse de la lluvia. Quizás tiempo atrás perteneció a los humanos o los mismo construyeron aquellas tres paredes con un techo sobre ellas para los viajeros que no tuviesen donde pasar la noche.

Al encontrarse sumamente cerca del bosque, Rin avisó que iría por alguna fruta para cenar, y así se internó corriendo en el bosque, con total despreocupación, siendo seguida por la mirada del demonio blanco y luego por su olfato.

La muchacha pelinegra consiguió un par de frutas en pocos minutos, y cuando estaba dispuesta a volver al refugio se vio detenida por un débil maullido que escuchó de entre los arbustos. Dio un paso para acercarse allí, pero una débil llovizna la detuvo, sabía que si no se apresuraba acabaría mojada, porque la débil llovizna rápidamente estaba transformándose en lluvia, pero su corazón no era capaz de irse y dejar ahí a una débil criatura que quizás necesitaba cuidados y protección.

Suspiró al verse caminando lentamente hacia el arbusto del cual percibió aquel sonido, y dejando las frutas en el suelo se agacho, apartando unas ramas para poder ver a una gata de dos colas, pequeña y completamente negra, lamiendo una de sus patas.

—¡Estás herida! — Exclamó la muchacha, sintiendo lástima por el animalillo que además de estar lastimado iba a mojarse. No, definitivamente no era capaz de dejar a la gatita ahí, así que con cuidado la tomó con ambas manos y la sacó de ahí, abrazándola al instante contra su pecho, con cuidado de no lastimarla más.

Cuando se puso de pie se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que llovía y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia el refugio, inútilmente porque ella ya estaba completamente mojada, a diferencia de la gatita, que protegía a toda costa del agua.

Al salir del bosque divisó al su Señor de pie bajo el refugio, notando en su mirada cierta impaciencia que quizás se debía a su ausencia. Una vez que llegó a su lado, con la respiración agitada, se dedicó a explicar su tardanza, pues la mirada inquisidora del mayor se lo exigía.

—Es que… estaba lastimada, y no podía dejarla bajo la lluvia…

Sesshoumaru centró su mirada en el animal que ocupaba tan cómodamente el pecho de Rin, casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Hn.

Rin dio por entendido que podía cuidar a la gatita por la noche y procedió a sentarse al fondo de aquel refugió, para poder recostar su espalda en la pared. A su vez, Jaken se encontraba alabando, como siempre, a Sesshoumaru, Rin no sabía por qué, y es que estaba distraída cortando una parte de su kimono para poder vendar aquella patita lastimada que tenía la gata, que ahora descansaba en su regazo.

El Lord del oeste tenía menos idea de por qué era alabado esta vez y aunque no se había movido de su posición, continuaba observando continuamente a la muchacha de oscuros cabellos atender al felino. Sesshoumaru odiaba a los gatos, independiente de su naturaleza de perro. Los felinos y él jamás se llevaron bien, mucho menos ahora, que uno ocupaba el lugar que él debería de ocupar. Y no, el Gran Sesshoumaru no estaba para nada celoso de un simple y tonto animal que capturaba la atención de su protegida. Definitivamente no.

Una vez caída la noche y con un Jaken prácticamente ahogándose en sus ronquidos, Sesshoumaru tomó la resolución de ir y sentarse junto a la muchacha, apoyando su ancha espalda en la pared. Cerró sus ojos, pero completamente atento a los jugueteos que mantenía la niña con aquel felino. Todo lo llevaba perfectamente bien hasta que escuchó el sonido de un beso. Entonces abrió uno de sus ojos y le observó, besando de nuevo la nariz del gato. Eso fue demasiado. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar ver cómo su protegida besaba a algo más? Ella tenía derecho sólo a besarle a él. A nadie más, ni si quiera a un gato.

El gran demonio blanco estiró sus largos y delgados dedos, hasta tomar al gato y lanzarlo sin cuidado alguno para que cayera sobre Jaken. El animalito no se lastimó, es más, pareció gustarle su nuevo colchón, porque no tardó en acurrucarse en él. A Rin no le pareció nada bien que haya lanzado así al pequeño animal, e iba a protestar contra ello, pero al ver el entrecejo fruncido del mayor y sus labios juntos casi ejerciendo presión el uno sobre el otro, pudo notar que estaba molesto por algo. ¿Quizás…?

Rin esbozó una sonrisa al ver la posible causa de su molestia: celos del felino. Sesshoumaru estaba celoso de un pequeño gato.

La muchacha, un tanto divertida, se arrodilló para besar la mejilla de su Amo y luego se recostó sobre uno de sus costados, permitiendo que el brazo derecho del mayor le rodeara la espalda.

Todos durmieron conformes aquella noche, incluso Sesshoumaru se permitió dormir un par de horas, relajado con el sonido de la lluvia al caer. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, Jaken despertó molesto, lanzando maldiciones al gato que había dormido sobre él, preguntándose entre estornudo y estornudo cómo había llegado a él.

Al parecer, Jaken-sama era alérgico a los gatos.


End file.
